Current aircraft display systems include multiple cockpit displays. A common type of aircraft display is a multi-function display (MFD), which can be variously configured to display information to the flight crew including navigation information, flight plan information, avionics, and other information relevant to the aircraft. Another common type of aircraft display is an electronic flight bag (EFB), which is a general purpose computing platform intended to reduce, or replace, paper-based reference material often found in the pilot's carry-on flight bag, including the aircraft operating manual, flight crew operating manual, and navigational charts, for example. Yet another common type of aircraft display is the primary flight display (PFD). The PFD is a graphical display that is generated on a display screen and that visually expresses the status of various flight parameters, including airspeed, heading, attitude, vertical speed, roll, altitude, and the like.
Abnormal and emergency events are rare occurrences that are typically characterized by time pressure that results in high workload and high stress situations. Pilots are expected to respond to such events quickly and correctly. It is well-known that under high workload and stress, however, pilots are susceptible to reduced situational awareness and increased errors. With limited attention capacity, it is difficult for pilots to integrate information across time and space. This information includes information provided through the MFD, for example. It also includes information from various electronic manuals, electronic checklists, synoptic pages, data communication displays, MFDs, EFBs, and voice communications, which are often required during abnormal situations, such as emergency events. Unfortunately, the information needed to respond (for example, checklists, quick reference handbooks, etc.) are not all displayed on one display, and are not always useful or readily available during abnormal events with a significant time pressure element. Further, even where an abnormal situation is not present, pilots may still encounter high workload and high stress situations, which may lead to reduced situational awareness.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a system and method on an aircraft for diagnosing an abnormal situation and integrating the necessary information to respond to the abnormal situation across multiple resources. It would further be desirable to provide a system and method that provides this integrated information to the pilot as a single display, regardless of the presence of an abnormal situation. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.